


Eleceed weirdness

by mrkaydensupremacy (orphan_account)



Category: Eleceed (Webcomic)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:09:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28662249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mrkaydensupremacy
Summary: Me ranting abt eleceed
Comments: 3
Kudos: 11





	Eleceed weirdness

As Kayden trudged back to Jiwoo’s room in cat form after saving him from Sucheon’s grandfather, he felt more tired than ever. It was like an eternity before he was able to get into bed. The second he got there, he practically collapsed and fell asleep right after.

When Kayden woke up, he still felt tired but was in a much better shape then before. As he looked around the room, he realized that it was already 2:00 in the afternoon, and Jiwoo wasn’t in the room. _Jiwoo is probably either taking a walk or with his friends._

Kayden hopped out of bed, and went outside to take a short walk.

As he looked around, he realized that there weren’t many people around compared to usual. He continued walking, until he noticed a large group of people in one area.

“ _Strange”_ he thought. “Are they ending the academy 2 weeks early? Well, hehehehehehehhee its definitely possible from my amazing skills”

When he started to go closer, he saw Inhyuk, Jisuk, Wooin, and Subin, but didn’t see Jiwoo. He got more curious about what happened, and started running there.

Soon, he noticed a coffin in the middle of everyone, and thought that it was the Baekdu elder he had injured quite badly earlier.

But when Inhyuk noticed the fat orange lump running towards him, he said to Casein Nitrate that Jiwoo was found dead at around noon with large woulds that look like they were from the gravity manipulation of people in B, knowing how Casein Nitrate was always with Jiwoo.

Kayden didn’t know how to react.

His first thought was _“Wait seriously?”,_ and soon it became “ _What happened?”,_ and soon, he was more confused than ever _._

But then it finally hit him. Jiwoo was dead. He realized that Jiwoo was the only person he felt comfortable and wanted to talk to. Being with Jiwoo let him experience happiness, learning that there was more to just being stronger in life.

As all those thoughts slowly engulfed him, he slowly walked over to the coffin to open it, to see Jiwoo one last time.

He saw tons of blood on him, with many large wounds. All he could do was curl up next to Jiwoo, with tears flowing down his face. He thought about how happy he was when he was with Jiwoo, and how Jiwoo showed so much unconditional kindness that he didn’t know how to handle it.

Soon, a loud yelling broke the silence, and everything seemed to slowly fade away.

“Mr. Kayden you’re still here!”

Kayden jolted awake, and realized it was all a dream. He let a huge sigh of relief, and soon fell asleep again with a large smile on his face.


End file.
